


Soft & Warm

by Anonymous



Series: The Softest of Cries [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A little moment between Toni and Maria.





	Soft & Warm

**Author's Note:**

> idk russian or italian, forgive me if i get anything wrong (and please correct me)

“Look at you,” Toni cooed at Maria.

 

Maria blinked up at Toni from the cradle of her arms.

 

“You’re so tiny! And you’re so chubby la mia bambina! So cute!”

 

She couldn't help but hold Maria closer, not enough to hurt.

 

“You’re perfect, don't let anyone tell you differently.”

 

Maria blew spit bubbles in response.

 

“Tvoj otets agrees with me, don't worry if you don't remember later. Both of us, and your aunts and uncles will tell you until you don’t need to hear it.”

 

Maria’s childhood would not be like Toni's, she'd make sure of it. Maria sighed and curled her tiny little hand in Toni’s shirt, seemingly fascinated by it’s soft red colour.

 

“Do you like the colour red?” Toni wondered, “or is it because my shirt is soft?”

 

Maria babbled at her before resting the side of her head against Toni’s chest. She could only see Maria’s dark curly hair.

 

“Sleep now, amore mio, I’ll keep you safe."


End file.
